First Time
by Soleil Solitaire
Summary: Hwoarang sees love as a weakness, a pathetic weakness, and Lili's been broken too many times before to let anyone else in. That's how it's always been. Until that one night... HwoarangxLili songfic.


{| SONGFIC: Hwoarang and Lili. :3 I don't own any of them, or the song, which is First Time by Lifehouse, by the way. |}

**We're both looking for something, we've been afraid to find...**

_Lili, _Hwoarang thought. _How do you always know what to do to make me...  
__No. No, Hwoarang, don't go there. You're the lone wolf here, the independent one, always have, always been. You can't be... this is pathetic._

**It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide...**

_Hwoarang, _Lili wondered to herself. _How am I supposed to know you won't be like the others? How am I supposed to know I won't just be a trophy to you?  
_She sighed. _You'd think a girl like me would have learned her lesson by now... but, Hwoarang's so different..._

**Looking at you, holding my breath, for once in my life, I'm scared to death...**

Hwoarang looked at the girl standing beside him on the bridge overlooking the carnival on the other side of the sea. Her skin was so light and her beauty was ethereal. It was almost as if she were glowing under the moonlight. Her light blonde hair was dancing like mad because of the cold September wind. She had the lightest pink lips and the slightest pink tint on her cheeks. Then, the pink on her cheeks started getting even pinker...  
"Why are you looking at me like that, Hwoarang?" She nervously smiled at him.  
"Oh... it's just... no reason at all..." He stuttered. "It's you or the carnival. I'd rather look at you... I mean... you know since... we've been staring at that thing in silence for... pretty long..."  
She laughed. "What'll you look at then when you get tired of looking at me?"  
"I don't think I ever will..." He looked down at the sea below them.  
"There's always the moon..." She suggested, trying to break the akward silence.  
"Nah." He smiled at her and noticed she was shaking. "You cold?"  
"Yeah, kind of..." She said.  
Then, Hwoarang wrapped her in his arms. He didn't hug too tight, just enough to make her stop shaking, but she didn't. Hwoarang thinks he knows why, but it's more than just the cold...

**I'm taking a chance, letting you inside...**

"Hwoarang..." Lili started saying. "Have you ever, I don't know, been in love before? Like, real love?"  
Hwoarang didn't take long at all to answer her. "Nope. Always been the lone wolf around here, the independent one..."  
"Oh." Lili looked down.  
_Oh here it goes...,_ Hwoarang thought to himself. _Just take one deep breath and admit how pathetic you really are...  
_"Yeah but, that doesn't mean I'm not... open to finding... love..." He said so softly it was like he was hoping that the softer he talked, the easier it would be to erase if he said it wrong. "You know..."  
"Oh." Lili smiled and looked back up and into his eyes. There had a sparkle in her eyes.  
_I think you are different, Hwoarang,_ she thought to herself. _I can just see it._

**We're feeling alive all over again, as deep as the scar under my skin...**

"How about you? A girl like you must've been love before." He looked back at her.  
"No, I haven't. I mean, nothing's ever been real for me when it came to love..." Lili again looked down, remembering all her past suitors.  
"Well, just tell me who they are and I'll beat them up for you." He squeezed her cold hands.  
"Hah, thanks for the offer." She laughed, but she was far from jolly with those memories. It was just that horrible before. "You have no idea how tempting it is."  
"They didn't know what they had." He smiled at her. That was enough to make her whole body warm again.

**Like being in love, she said, for the first time...**

_I think... I think I am... in love with you, Hwoarang,_ Lili thought to herself. She just couldn't say it out loud because she didn't know what would happen if she did. _I think I am..._

**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right whenever I'm alone with you tonight...**

Neither of the two wanted this night to end. They were just standing there on that bridge, her head against his chest and his chin above her head, just holding each other and looking out to the waves. The cold wind felt like it wasn't even there anymore. Their uncertainties passed and they didn't care whether this was wrong or pathetic, they just stood there embracing what felt so right to them.

**Like being in love with you for the first time...**

_I think I am in love her... I mean... maybe, _Hwoarang thought to himself. _She's more than a pretty face, I can't believe those idiots who dated her before didn't see that... I can't believe I was ... trying to denying that before..._

**The world that I see inside you, waiting to come to life, waking me up to dreaming, reality in her eyes...**

Lili looked at Hwoarang's watch. It was already a little bit past midnight. Meaning, Hwoarang was supposed to take her home minutes ago.  
_But I don't want to go yet...,_ she thought sadly. _I don't want this to stop. I want this night to be endless. Endless... _She sighed. Of course this was too good to last.  
Hwoarang noticed her looking at his watch and noticed the time as well. _Damn it.  
Nothing's going to happen if I don't do something now..., _he was starting to get jumpy. _I don't want this to end. Not yet. Not now...  
Come on Hwoarang, do something..._

**We're crashing into the unknown, we're lost in this, but it feels like home...**

"Lili..." He whispered in her ear. He took her cheek in his hand and she faced him. Their faces were only inches from each other and their heartbeats both sped up. His face inched even closer to hers and she began to slowly close her eyes. There was no stopping now. His lips met hers and they kissed each other, ever so softly. Her lips tasted like strawberries, and his were warm and soft. Lili draped her arms around his neck and kissed deeper. When they finally broke away from each other, Hwoarang brought his mouth near her ear and whispered...  
_I love you._


End file.
